


Bait and Switch

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy Spy lands a low blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ninja-Spoi, who requested some Fluff/Drama with a side of cheating! :-o

"Think he’ll tell anyone?" Sniper asked over his glass of whiskey. 

Spy took a contemplative drag off his cigarette. ”I cannot be certain. Perhaps he will keep the information secret until it can be used to his advantage. Perhaps he will spread the information around until it becomes impossible for us to do our jobs.” Spy massaged his temple, feeling the beginning of a stress headache.

Sniper downed the rest of the glass with a wince. ”Dunno which is worse.”

"Nor I." Spy stubbed his cigarette out and pulled his balaclava off, relishing in the feel of cool, desert air across his face. "Come, mon cher. We should at least attempt to get some sleep. I am absolutely finished with this day." He waved his hand, dismissing the last of the sunlight as it disappeared over the horizon.

Sniper chucked his glass off the cliff and waited for the tiny sound of it smashing on the rocks below before he turned to follow Spy back inside. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Spy’s wrist, backing him gently against a wall of their base. 

"Listen, I… about what I did. I’m sorry. I should have known he wasn’t you."

Spy shushed him. ”The Red Spy is good at his job. His impression of me is almost perfect. It’s not your fault.” He tried to meet Sniper’s gaze, but the marksman studiously avoided eye contact. 

"Shoulda known," he mumbled, alcohol dulling his words. "Doesn’t smell like you. Doesn’t taste like you. Shoulda known the moment he kissed me. Shoulda known.”

Spy grabbed Sniper’s chin and made the man look him in the eye. ”He tricked you. Used his information on us against you and took advantage. You are the victim, my love. Not the villain.”

Sniper huffed, but Spy could tell that the truth was winning the war over guilt in Sniper’s mind.

"Tell me," Spy spoke again, a mischievous glint flickering across his eyes. "When you realized his deception, how did you kill him?"

That brought something of a smirk to Sniper’s face. ”Slowly,” he growled.

“Mmmm,” Spy hummed, pulling Sniper close and running a hand through his hair. ”Describe it to me… slowly… as I fuck you.”

Sniper’s eyes widened. How could he turn down a request like that?


End file.
